


soft serve

by galpalaven



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU: After Hours [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Smut, also twO THINGS in ONE DAY, buzzfeed unsolved au, i really dont know how to tag this because its Smutty but its also like..., i still hate tagging this, sort of???, theres not any actual like??? 'sex' they dont even take their clothes off okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galpalaven/pseuds/galpalaven
Summary: "Show me how you like it."





	soft serve

The first time she makes him come, they don’t even take their clothes off. In fact, he’s not even sure either of them meant for it to end up like that, but once it starts neither of them wants to stop.

She’s sitting in his lap when he shifts uncomfortably, the first tingle of arousal making him slow their kisses, ready to push her away and call it a night. Maybe take an extra long shower before bed—but she just trails her kisses up his jaw, down the side of his throat, and _god_ , if neck kisses weren’t one of his biggest turn ons. It doesn’t take long for him to be squirming under her, panting and pliant when she brings her mouth back to his to kiss him deep and hot. He knows she can’t possibly _not_ feel what she’s done to him, even as he kisses her back, desperate, self control slipping as he wonders how long she’ll let him sit like this. How long until she comes to her senses and puts a stop to this, because they’d had that talk barely a month ago about this after she worked herself into a worry over it. He doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable, or to do things before she’s ready just for his sake, but...

He doesn’t want to stop, wants her to keep kissing him, to keep touching him, until he’s actually aching with how much he wants her. He wants this, wants her, has _always wanted her, she has no idea, ohh_ —

And then she rolls her hips, smooth and firm and deliberate—once, twice, and he has to grunt, “ _Agh_ — _fuck,_ ” into her mouth on the third pass, hissing with both hands on her hips. He’s not sure if he’s trying to hold her still or help guide her rhythm, but either way all it does is make her grind down harder on the next roll, and he groans against her lips.

They stop kissing after another moment, though they stay close, open mouths brushing with every movement of her hips, and it’s so erotic that he’s a little dizzy with it, as blood rushes southwards and his fingers dig into her hips hard, trying to stop the tremble starting to shake his frame. The room is humid and hot, and he’s sweating, groans sounding more and more like whimpers escaping his throat as she cups his face and kisses him again.

His hips buck involuntarily with one pass, and Nox gasps against his mouth, and _oh_ , he likes that sound, and he repeats the gesture, eyes open to look at her face, awe washing over him at the way she bites her lip, pleasure contorting her pretty face in a way he thought he’d never see as she clutches at the back of his neck. Eager to please, he slides his hands up from her hips to touch more of her, one hand at the nape of her neck and one arm curled up her spine to support her as he leans forward, bending her backwards and rocking his hips, sucking at her pulse point and tightening his grip when she moans his name, breathy and low.

Her hips jerk against his desperately, and he grins a little, dragging his teeth against her throat as he drags his hand down her back, nails digging in and pulling a ragged, “ _Oh, god, Ilya,_ ” from her chest.

The next moment or two is a blur of movement, as she presses him back again, and then she’s falling back onto the cushions, pulling him with her until he’s hovering over her, hips caged between her thighs as she wraps both legs around his slender waist and kisses him again. It’s been a long time since he did this with anyone, and he feels a little bit like a teenager again as he lets himself get lost in the heat—she’s talking him through it, little gasps and whispers, _come on, Ilya, yes, like that, a little harder,_ until he apparently gets it just right, rolling his hips against hers as she dissolves into little quiet _ah, ah_ s.

He closes his eyes and listens, something in his chest blossoming as he presses his forehead to hers, and he loves her so much it steals his breath a little, the depth of it, washing over his feverish skin like water. He grinds harder against her, faster, panting heavily, trembling, and he’s—“ _So close, Nox, I’m so close, is that_ — _should I sto_ —?”

“— _Come for me, Ilya, please please please, let me hear you_ —”

As soon as she gives him permission, his body obeys, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he presses forward, again and again, burying his face in her neck, biting his lower lip so hard to try and muffle the ragged groan that tears from his chest that it actually hurts a little. Her legs tighten around his waist, little rocking movements that send a few aftershocks up his spine as she pulls him close, holding him through it, until he finally sighs and relaxes on top of her.

Nox turns her head after a second, brushing his sweaty bangs back from his face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

He can’t fathom how he could somehow love her more than he did a moment ago, but he does, groaning a little because it’s just not _fair_ what she does to him, really, and—

—and she’s still wound up underneath of him, he realizes, pulling back to look at her face.

There’s a pleasant flush on her cheeks, and she smiles at him when they lock eyes, but he can see the pent up frustration there, built to a peak and halted.

“Did you…?”

She shrugs when he trails off, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of it while you go—”

“I have hands,” he says stupidly, and she blinks at him. His face burns with embarrassment, but he trails a hand down low on her abdomen, slipping his thumb under the hem of her shirt to caress the smooth skin there to hint at his meaning. “I can help.”

He wonders, for a hot second, if maybe he’s just crossed the line as she continues to just stare at him blankly. If maybe she didn’t want him to touch her yet, or really wasn’t ready to cross the line they just crossed, if she was regretting this whole thing…

But then her hand finds his on her stomach, and she holds his gaze as she nudges him until his hand slides past the waistband of her sweats. Her eyelids flutter a moment later, and she tips her head back with a sigh as he cups her tentatively, and he can’t hold back the groan that escapes him at how whatever silky underthings she has on are completely soaked through for him.

She starts to move her hips against his hand after a beat, with a quiet little breath like she’s steadying herself. He doesn’t try to press too far, or touch her skin at all, afraid to do something she doesn’t want, opting to apply steady pressure as her hips move a little faster. He tries to match rhythm, but he can tell after a few minutes that this just isn’t doing the job, so…

“Show me,” he breathes against the skin on her cheek, hoarse, and she makes a little noise in the back of her throat. “Show me what to do. Show me how you like it.”

Nox bites at her lip, but her hand rejoins his, guides him until his fingers brush where she wants him, and she whimpers when he presses curiously at the little bundle of nerves, arching her neck. He moves his fingers slowly for a moment, alternating pressure when she doesn’t do anything else to help, watching her reaction.

“ _C-Circles_ ,” she manages after a moment, when he goes still for a beat. That seems to be the only coherent thought she can form, as she just repeats the word when he makes a few tentative circles, her free hand that she doesn’t have fisted in the fabric of her pants clutching desperately at the back of his neck. “ _Circles—_ ”

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, the experiences he’s had with women mostly a drunken blur from years and years ago now, so he fumbles a little, shaking, worried about disappointing her—but she just groans, presses her heels into the cushions as he moves in faster, tighter circles, growling through her clenched teeth.

“ _God_ , like that, you’ve got it, just like that, _ah_ — _keep going, please, I’m almost there,”_ she breathes, and he does as she asks.

When she finally comes, he can tell a split second before it hits her, because her hips buck against his hand, messing up his rhythm a little as she gasps loudly, whining as the pleasure washes over her, writhing, grasping his wrist and holding his hand in place as she rolls her hips against his fingers. Goosebumps prickle across his skin as he watches her return to Earth, sinking heavily into the couch, sated, tension seeping from her muscles.

She lets go of his wrist then, a moment after she’s gone still like she’s just remembered that she’d grabbed him, and he returns his hand back to where it had been resting on her hip before, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She kisses him back softly, slowly, contentedly, sighing into his mouth when he starts to pull away.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s not sure what to say, not sure if she’d already be regretting it, or—

“So, that was fun,” she says lightly, giggling when he blinks at her.

“You’re… okay, then?” he asks, stroking his thumb over the curve of her hip bone. “No second thoughts? You were so worried before—”

Giggling, Nox interrupts him with a kiss, nodding as she says, “I’m okay,” in between kisses. “I’m more than okay, baby. I promise.”

He nuzzles his forehead against hers, letting out a quiet breath. “Just making sure.”

She hums, kissing him again. “I started it.”

“You did,” he agrees, pulling away to sit back on his haunches, running his hand through his sweaty bangs. “That’s the main reason I didn’t try to stop you.”

She pushes herself up on her elbows, smiling at him sweetly. “I wasn’t planning on it, but… I couldn’t help myself, I guess. You’re _such_ a good kisser.” He laughs at that, cheeks burning, as she drags her gaze lower, down his torso. “I am… sorry about _that_ , though. I wasn’t thinking—”

He snorts, shaking his head and offering her his hands, pulling her into a sitting position when she takes them. He kisses the tip of her nose when she’s within reach, laughing softly. “It’ll come out in the wash, Nox. It’s fine.”

She nods, laughing softly, and they look at each other for a quiet moment. They just crossed a very big, important line, and even if it never happens again, he’s so—

“ _MAAAOOOWWW!”_

Nox and Julian blink at each other once, and then burst into laughter, wheezing, leaning on each other as the cat lets out another accusatory, mournful cry from where they’d shut her in the bedroom while they were making out. It was nothing personal against the cat—it’s just hard to have a good makeout session when you keep accidentally making eye contact with those big ol’ eyes—especially when they look as disapproving as Kala’s half the time.

And it’s _especially_ hard to _get_ _busy_ with your girlfriend when her cat is watching from the floor beside you or something.

Kala meows again, and Nox, voice high with laughter, shoves at his chest lightly.

“Go let her out before she starts plotting our double homicide,” she snickers, giggling into his lips when he leans in for one more kiss. “I’ll order some delivery while you take a shower first.”

“Alright,” he agrees, rising to his feet a little unsteadily. “Hey, is that place with the really good chicken still open, you think?”

Nox shrugs, leaning for her phone on the coffee table. “I’ll check. Want your usual?”

“Yeah.” He swings the bedroom door open, and a little black shadow runs out, chattering up a storm and obviously making sure they know _exactly_ how she felt about being locked in there while they had their fun. They laugh as she jumps up on the couch to get a better vantage point to look him dead in the eye while she complains.

He’s just moved to head for the bathroom to get out of these dirty clothes, chuckling to himself, when Nox calls his name.

“Ilya?”

He hesitates, turning to find his girlfriend smiling at him sweetly, eyes soft and warm.

“Hmm?”

Her grin widens until she’s positively beaming. “I love you.”

His stomach flips, and he smiles back just as wide, cheeks warm.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a direct sequel to _[ace of swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013639)_.
> 
> More smut! I hope you enjoyed. I'm slowly working on finishing all of these jfkldsj


End file.
